This invention relates in general to insertion machines and, more specifically, to automation of operation and management of insertion machines.
Insertion machines are used to prepare mailings and/or sort paperwork. In certain industries such as customer billing and direct mailings, insertion machines may stuff a maximum of about 13,000 envelopes per hour. The material in these envelopes can be customized for each recipient, as is the case with bills. An operator of the insertion machine is tasked with assuring that the envelopes are stuffed with the proper material. Tracking may be performed on the envelopes and an operator of the insertion machine.